Battlefield Heroes Wiki
Battlefield Heroes (BFh, właściwie Bf:H) – komiksowa produkcja kompanii DICE. W grze mamy widok z perspektywy trzeciej osoby. Walczy się dwiema odmiennymi frakcjami, National Army i Royal Army, różniącymi się flagą i ubiorem. Klasy W Battlefieldzie zawsze były klasy. W każdym. Tu są tylko trzy, ale są. Commando (komandos) Najpopularniejsza klasa. Może łazić niewidzialny dzięki pierścieniowi Saurona i za to nikt go nie widzi. Jego ulubionym zajęciem jest kampienie na klifie, latarni bądź na dachu. Jeżeli się go szybko nie zabije, staje się upierdliwy i sam się o to dopomina strzelając snajperką gdzie popadnie. Bardzo często jest posądzany o czitowanie, a to zupełna nieprawda. To, że trafia przeciwnika ze snajperki na drugim końcu mapy jest zasługą wyłącznie jego skilla. * Stealth – rzuca bombę dymną i jeśli się nie udusi, to myśli, że jest niewidzialny. I faktycznie tak jest... dopóki nie podejdzie do wroga zbyt blisko. * Troop Trap – zostawia minę z antenką, która śmiesznie pika i aż się prosi, aby ją zestrzelić, nawet jeżeli należy do naszego kolegi z drużyny. Lepiej nie podchodzić zbyt blisko, gdyż wtedy mina wybucha, powodując zatrucie pokarmowe. Strzelenie w swoją minę powoduje wyskok, dzięki któremu można wyskoczyć na dach! Własna mina potrafi czasami zabić, z nie wiadomo jakiego powodu... * Poisoned Blade – commando skupia całą swoją energię, aby truciznę spod pachy przenieść na nóż. Następnie aplikuje nóż pod skórę przeciwnika.Uwaga! Jeśli zostaniesz zraniony taką bronią, poproś o pomoc medyka! * Elixir – podróbka Red Bulla. Nie można po nim latać, ale daje ostrego kopa. * Piercing Shoot – powoduje pojawienie się nad nad głową durnego celownika, który pełni dwie funkcję: po pierwsze, zdradza pozycję strzelca, po drugie, jest źródłem refleksji wroga: O nie, tam jest snajper, zaraz mnie ofiara dostaje trzeci strzał i ginie. * Mark Target – wyznacza któregoś z przeciwników jako następny cel dla naszego teamu. Prościej mówiąc – będzie świecić przez ściany, tak, że każdy nas znajdzie. Warto wtedy przykucnąć za kolegą. Soldier (żołnierz) Może healować, spamować granatami i rzucać jeepami. * Combat Medicine – leczenie siebie i towarzyszy. Główne źródło expa. Bardzo się przydaje, gdy zabraknie nam plastrów. * Burning Bullets – pedalska technika używania pocisków zapalających. * Blasting Strike – soldier klaszcze dłońmi robiąc przy tym fajną falę uderzeniową, a ziomale i pojazdy wroga latają we wszystkie strony. * 6th Sense – legalna wersja wallhacka. Autorzy gry stworzyli ją z myślą o ich ulubionych znienawidzonych cheaterach. * Grenade Spam – soldier wyrzuca naraz kilka granatów. Ten skill na piątym poziomie, roz każdego commando be Gunner (strzelec) Najtwardsza sztuka. Nie dość, że ma najwięcej HP, to może bez szwanku załatwić czołg. Jak mu się robi niedobrze, to włącza tarczę albo bierze nogi za pas. Po ostatnim updejcie wszystkie nooby zaczęły nim grać. * Leg It – puszcza bąka tak strasznego, że po chwili jego nogi dostają kopa i aż same chcą uciekać przed tym smrodem. Smród ten ma też efekt na wszystkich kolegów obok. * Hero Shield – jak nie ucieknie, włącza to super-mega-hiper-full-wypas pole siłowe, które czyni go nietykalnym. * Explosive Keg – guner wyciąga beczkę z zapalonym lontem którą wykopuje w kierunku wroga. Działa jak granat i spowalniacz w jednym. Ma ogromne pole rażenia, co sprawia, że gdy masz mało życia, twoją ostatnią myślą będzie pewnie: O kurwa, pierdolona becz. * Frenzy Fire – zarąbisty power up do kaemu. Trzeba tłumaczyć? * I eat grenades – jasna strona Gunnera. Przejaw wegetarianizmu. Prócz granatów łyka również dynamit, miny i pociski artyleryjskie. Bronie Każda klasa ma kilka rodzajów broni, których może używać. Są to: * Noże – coś dla fanów Splinter Cella i Assasin's Creeda. Jest zabójczy, ale zwykle zanim dobiegniemy do przeciwnika, ten zdąży zrobić nam z dupy jesień średniowiecza. * Pistolety – malutkie, niemodne, do noobów podobne. Używa ich 2% graczy, gdyż soldierzy wolą używać silniejszej broni, podobnie jak strzelcy (mają jeden pistolet, ma 1 pocisk i trafienie w gracza graniczy z cudem), a komandosi mają przecież swoją koffaną snajperkę. * Karabiny snajperskie – domyślna broń komandosów, która, jak każdy wie, najlepiej spisuje się na krótkim dystansie. * SMG – broń każdego szanującego się żołdaka. Dobra do wszystkiego. * Shotgun – ulubiona broń noobów, którzy myślą, że shotgun zabija jednym strzałem. Oczywiście, gdy wróg się zbliży trafiają jeden na osiem strzałów i giną. * MG – wielkie działo, posiadające spory rozrzut, więc strzelając w przeciwnika przygotuj się na to, że połowa pocisków poleci w niebo, chyba, że strzelasz z odległości metra. * RPG – każdy fan Wormsów musi ją mieć. Choć strzały wyglądają niepozornie, to kilka pocisków potrafi rozdupić czołg. * Granat – kolejna wormsowa broń. Niestety, nie poleci na drugi koniec mapy, bo wybucha po trzech sekundach. * Dynamit – broń, która przydaje się tylko do rozwalania czołgów.Odpowiednio stojąc po prawej/lewej stronie przejeżdżającego jeepa możemy wrzucić mu TNT. Dynamit służy też do wspinaczki wysokogórskiej i włażenia na budynki. * Granatnik – służy tylko do szpanu. Można nim się wspinać i robić fajerwerki Pojazdy W grze występują pojazdy służące do poruszania się i walki. Są to: * Czołg – najwolniejszy, ale można nim strzelać. Świetny do spawnkilingu. * Jeep – świetny środek transportu, przyśpiesza do setki w 5,3 sekundy. Mieści do trzech osób Nooby myślą, że mieszczą się trzy osoby, ale na zdjęciu widać, że nawet pięć. * Samolot – banalny trudny w obsłudze latający demon. 99% graczy nie umie nim latać. * Śmigłowiec – kolejny latający demon, jeszcze trudniejszy w obsłudze. Jako jedyny pojazd ma ograniczoną ilość naboi w magazynku. * Łódź – występująca na jednej mapie maszyna.Plotki głoszą, że można otwierać w nich trap. Mapy * Victory Village – teren zurbanizowany. Cieszy się szczególną popularnością w niedziele i święta z powodu znajdującego się tam kościoła. Jest tutaj bardzo fajne miejsce do kampienia, czyli wysoki klif. Posiada on niestety wadę – z tak dalekiej odległości ciężko trafić wroga. * Seaside Skirmish – największa mapa w grze. Dobra do spawn killingu czołgami. Jest tu tylko jedna naprawdę wysoka kampka, na którą każdy może wejść. Jest to latarnia, o którą wszyscy walczą, czekając na posiłki od piechoty morskiej. * Coastal Clash – mapa wydana na dożynki, ale zachowała się do dziś. Celem na tej mapie jest ochrona młyna, który będzie zaopatrywał naszą armię w świeżą kaszę i mąkę do robienia precelków. * Buccaneer Bay – na początku każdej rundy wszyscy lecą do wraku szukać rozbitków. Następnie nawzajem się oskarżają o to, kto ich zabrał do siebie. Gdy jedna ze stron zajmuje wrak, z pobliskiego miasteczka przychodzą siły interwencyjne domagające się oddania rozbitków. * Riverside Rush – najfajniejsza mapa. Przedstawia Wenecję w okresie suszy. Gracze starają się tam utrzymać kontrolę nad zabudowaniami pod którymi będzie łatwiej zbierać deszczówkę. * Sunset Showdown – mapa przedstawiająca bitwę pod Monte Casino. Nasz wywiad nie ustalił nic więcej poza dużą obecnością pojazdów i możliwością tworzenia epickich bitew powietrznych. Na środku mapy jest kościół, w którym ksiądz Kordecki odprawia msze. * Midnight Mayhem – mapa, na której stoi rakieta. Zabawa polega na tym, aby jak najbardziej osłabić wroga i przejmować rakietę dla swojego teamu. Zazwyczaj neo-kidy podniecają, się gdyż na tej mapie nie widać określonej śmierci i kłamią na czacie, że mają staty 10/0, z tym że dedli z 23 razy. Mapa jest na czas. * Wicked Wake – mapa, na której jedni wsiadają do samolotów, a drudzy do działek przeciwlotniczych co kończy się tym, że ci z samolotów zostają zestrzeleni, piszą AA noob i znowu biorą samoloty. Sytuacja ta powtarza się najczęściej do końca rundy. * Perilous Port – mapa z fajnym statkiem na środku, na którym zawsze kampią nooby. Często można tu spotkać commando trzymającego nóż z trucizną. Zwykle sytuacja na mapie wygląda tak: pro gracze vs nooby lub na odwrót. Wszyscy biją się o "transport z Egiptu". * Fortress Frenzy – fajna mapka z wielkim zamkiem, do którego zlatuje się masa randomów i chcą go zdobyć jednak rycerze w śliniących zbrojach dzielnie odpierają atak. * Inland Invasion – mapa, którą każdy chciał nazwać. Jakiś noob nazwał ją tak i cała firma zmieniła ją całkowicie. Chodzi tu o to, że jakiś królewicz chce przejąć bazy krajowe i zaatakować siebie samego. Na tej mapie programiści dali łódki, których nie widać na mapie. Realizm? Jaki realizm? * Żeby kupić broń na zawsze musimy zapłacić prawdziwą forsą... * Soldier może zestrzelić samolot swoim SMG i przypadkiem podpalić pilota. * Gunner wyciąga Kega znikąd, czyli z dupy. * Możliwe jest wskoczenie do pędzącego pojazdu, bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. * Lecąc samolotem, można uderzyć w ziemie pod kątem 30°, a stracimy tylko trochę pancerza. * Karabinem snajperskim możemy zestrzelić samolot. Nawet strzelając w koła. * Jeśli potrącimy Gunnera samochodem, on tylko poleci w górę. * Jak spróbujemy zrobić to z Soldem, to on machnie ręką, a my polecimy w górę. * Skradający się Commando jest niewidzialny do sześciu metrów i nieważne, że podskakuje tuż przed nami. * Każdy szeregowiec może jeździć czołgiem. Nieważne, że nie ma on nawet karty rowerowej. * Gdy strzelamy karabinem snajperskim w nogę, to pojawia się napis „HEADSHOT”. * Samochody wybuchają w wodzie... * ...a jak ty płoniesz i wskoczysz do wody, to jarasz się dalej. * Soldier przeładowując broń nie wyciąga magazynka. Noob w Battlefield Heroes Najczęściej ma około 8 lat. Wiecznie się podnieca. * Macha do zabitego przez siebie wroga, po czym będąc jeszcze na wizji, ginie od headshota bądź rozjeżdża go czołg. * Wyłudza od starych kasę na BF, żeby móc sobie za nie kupić jakiś szpanerski item, którym później będzie się lansił. * Mimo że miał staty 0:12, po meczu pisze na czacie „gg” i się podnieca. * Nie umie latać samolotem. * Ewentualnie umie latać na tyle dobrze, by wlecieć w pierwszy lepszy słup, gdyż myśli, że jak pociągnie myszkę w górę, to samolot poleci w górę. * Rzuca się na grupę trzech gunnerów, a kiedy dednie pisze na czacie fucking cheaters. * Zawsze biegnie po prostej linii. * Nigdy nie przeładowuje broni przed atakiem na wroga. * Wjeżdża jeepem do rzeki i dziwi się, że nie może jechać dalej. * Strzelając z czołgu ma w nosie siłę grawitacji i dziwi się, że pocisk spada na ziemię w połowie drogi. * Kampi cały czas na klifie, a jak kogoś zabije to dziwi się, że 5 sekund później sam dednie od headshota. * Kierując jeepem po pięciu sekundach wkurza się, ponieważ gdy kliknie, włącza klakson zamiast strzelać. Szybko ginie, gdyż nie umie przejechać wroga. * Bawi się w policję przytrzymując LPM w jeepie. * Gdy jego drużyna przegrywa, natychmiast wychodzi z serwera. * Gdy jego drużyna minimalnie przegra płacze na czacie pisząc bg. * Wydaje kilkaset złotych na proubermegasuper bronie i dziwi się, że zabija go gracz ze zwykłą spluwą. * Jeśli noob gra soldierem, a gracz obok potrzebuje medyka to ma to w dupie. * Gdy ma jeepa, a jego koledzy potrzebują transport, to też ma to w dupie. * Grając gunnerem nie wpadnie na pomysł by użyć IEG, gdy w jego stronę lecą trzy wybuchowe beczki lub masa granatów. * Gdy gra na MM, to nie wie co ma robić. * Szarżuje z shotgunem na czołg, bo przecież to taka silna broń. * Myśli, że jak jest niewidzialny, to nikt go nie może zabić... * ...a jak ktoś go zabije, to wyzywa go od cheaterów. * Gdy leci samolotem bawi się w kamikaze i leci na czołg który nie ma uszkodzeń. Gdy ginie, wyzywa na czacie od cziterów i pisze bo f innyh grah roswaliłem tak stadek. * Jeżeli trafi na kolesia z wysokim IQ, który jedzie na niego czołgiem, to zamiast uciekać gdzieś za przeszkody, wskakuje do samolotu. Jak oberwie to wyzywa od cheaterów. * Wsiada do czołgu, po czym strzela do Jeepów i czołgów swojej frakcji (w których nikt nie siedzi, bo nawet noob wie, że nie zada obrażeń), aż nie zacznie się z nich dymić, co uniemożliwia przebycie drogi bez użycia klucza. * Jeżeli lata samolotem wzbija się jak najwyżej bo twierdzi, że jeżeli skacze z wysoka to go nie widać * Dziwi się czemu strzelają do niego gdy skacze ze spadochronem i strzela na ziemię. * Na początku rundy wsiada w samolot i leci nad bazę wroga próbując opóźnić jego atak * Kiedy leci samolotem stara się zostać bohaterem. * Jeżeli steruje działem przeciwlotniczym strzela do swoich. * Kupuje (jeżeli ma) MGL'a na Gunnerze. Polacy w Battlefiled Heroes Jako że Bf:H jest grą „darmową”, nasz dumny naród pcha się do niej. Połowa polaków to dobrzy gracze, druga połowa to świetni gracze. Ci pierwsi nie mają zwykle PL w nicku, więc trzeba ich znaleźć, a następnie łazić za nimi wspierać ich, jeśli są w tej samej drużynie. Aby rozpoznać takiego gracza, można: * Napisać Elo PL, yo, kurwa. * Zaczekać aż ktoś inny napisze któreś z powyższych. Polscy gracze zwykle bardzo się lubią, co okazują poprzez pomoc w wykonywaniu misji lub robieniem exp-farm. Skandal Dnia 30 listopada 2009 ceny uzbrojenia wzrosły z 50 VP za tydzień do 150 VP za dzień! Oznacza to, że konieczna staje się gra na domyślnym ekwipunku bądź kupowanie za realną kasę, jednak większość noobów normalnych graczy przestała przez to grać. Uzależnienie od Battlefield Heroes * Klaszczesz w dłonie i dziwisz się, że osoby obok Ciebie nie wyleciały w powietrze. * Myślisz, że stojąc obok masztu flaga sama wciągnie się na szczyt. * Kiedy chcesz rzucić w kumpla kamieniem, to pokazuje ci się przed nim niebieski krzyżyk. * Po znokautowaniu dresa machasz do niego. * Siedzisz na skrzydle samolotu i nie spadasz, nawet, gdy robi beczkę. * Gdy wybuchnie pod tobą wyrzucony przez ciebie dynamit, wysoko wyskakujesz w górę bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. * Gdy skończy ci się amunicja, dziwisz się, że nie możesz dalej strzelać. * Zawsze masz ze sobą spadochron. * Możesz ginąć i odradzać się w nieskończoność. * Chowasz nie wiadomo gdzie ⅔ broni oraz nieskończenie wiele naboi i dynamitu. * Strzelasz do kolegi i dziwisz się, że padł martwy. Przecież nie można zabijać kolegów. * Kiedy chcesz jechać samochodem na wakacje, dzwonisz do kolegów i piszesz do nich, że mają buga z ilością miejsc w jeepie. * Gdy potrzebujesz taksówki, stajesz na środku drogi i wołasz „Potrzebny transport”. Później dziwisz się, dlaczego nie pamiętasz twojej przejażdżki... * Żeby kupić coś na zawsze musisz wysłać SMS'a za 7 zyla, lub 24 zyla. * Gdy stoisz w kolejce zaczynasz gwizdać tę denerwującą melodię, która siedzi Ci w głowie przez cały dzień. Kategoria:Strona głównaKategoria:Zwędzony Uber Faworyt Gerharta